All my life, by my life
by Tamarindo Amargo
Summary: Como una maldición, intentaría alcanzar lo inalcanzable. A aquel que juró nunca lastimar. Y, sin falta, en cada vida, lo único que le recibiría con los brazos abiertos sería la indiferencia, la desconfianza y la muerte. [Mo Dao Zu Shi; The Untamed] [Modern AU/Reincarnation AU]
1. El guardián en las estrellas

**_All my life, by my life_**

Como una maldición, intentaría alcanzar lo inalcanzable. A aquel que juró nunca lastimar.  
Y, sin falta, en cada vida, lo único que le recibiría con los brazos abiertos sería la indiferencia, la desconfianza y la muerte.

_Mo Dao Zu Shi | Modern AU/Reincarnation AU_

* * *

__ACTO I:  
El gran escape  
__

___i. El guardián en las estrellas___

* * *

**_"Deseo ayudarte. Pero no deseo manchar mis manos."_**

* * *

—¿Ya vieron las noticias? _¡Meng Yao está preso!_

—¡Hombre, pues me alegro!

Es ridículo cómo cambia el mundo y a la vez, cómo parece ser incapaz de cambiar.

Nadie más que él —o, mejor dicho, únicamente personas como él— podrían darse cuenta de lo increíblemente irónico que es el universo. Lo estúpidos que son los humanos.

Lo ridículo que es él, por desear algo diferente a lo que recibe cada vez.

—Dicen que lleva _años_ planeando esto.

—Una de mis primas solía estudiar con él, dicen que siempre se metía en problemas por escaparse de los dormitorios en la noche. Quien sabe qué estaría tramando.

—¡Que yo se los había dicho, ese sujeto nunca me dio buena espina!

Si le preguntan, el mundo es y siempre será esencialmente el mismo. Esto, claro, porque las personas se rehúsan a cambiar. Las noticias y las historias se distorsionan tanto en las lenguas de los espectadores, que se vuelve imposible diferenciar lo verdadero de lo falso.

Él lo sabe mejor que nadie. Después de todo, los únicos talentos que ha tenido son una memoria espeluznante y una lengua tan afilada como inteligente.

_Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, él cometió innumerables pecados._

Y como si lo hubieran encerrado en un purgatorio, estuvo pagando por ellos, preso de una maldición que no le permitía olvidar, ni mucho menos descansar. Una y otra vez, persiguiendo lo que jamás podría tener. Una y otra vez, siendo testigo de cómo el mundo es infinitas veces más cruel que él, pero no duda en serle de juez y verdugo y ejecutarlo antes de poder explicarse.

No le permiten ni un respiro de duda.

Sin embargo —y no importa cuántas veces lo repitiera, en el transcurso de tres días—, en esa ocasión él no hizo nada.

_Por una vez era inocente._

—Por favor firme aquí —dijo el hombre justo frente a él mientras le entregaba un bolígrafo, después de atravesar el penoso cacheo y la toma de sus huellas.

—¿No temen que los ataque con esto? —bromeó con una dignidad indigna de alguien que acaba de ser desnudado frente a los ojos de todos, una vez más pronunciando al apellido que al parecer solo le traía problemas, sin importar en qué época creciera.

—Creo que puedo contigo —responde el guardia que es, en efecto, más de diez centímetros más alto.

_Se rehúsa a que el universo se siga burlando de él._

—Nombre, por favor… el de nacimiento —aclaró econ una voz monótona, como acostumbrado al mismo malentendido una y otra vez.

—Meng Yao —soltó con un poco más de familiaridad.

—¿Familia?

—Ninguna —mintió con facilidad.

—¿Desconocidos o muertos? —Meng Yao observó al hombre con cierta incredulidad. Este le devolvió la mirada, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o misericordia—. Oye, no tengo todo el día, ¿desconocidos o muertos?

—… Muertos —respondió finalmente.

—¿Todos ellos? —preguntó a la ligera. Meng Yao se contuvo de más comentarios. Con el tiempo había moldeado una paciencia que haría que un santo pareciera irracional—. ¿Los mataste tú?

_No, en esta ocasión no_—. ¿Buscando alargar mi cadena perpetua?

Fue conducido por el mismo hombre dentro de su nueva residencia. _Temporal_, pensó con calma. _He salido de peores situaciones._

Ha estado confinado antes. Nunca es una buena experiencia. Es peor cuando se encuentra con rostros familiares, y catastrófico cuando dichos rostros familiares, lo recuerdan también.

Dadas las circunstancias, supone que debería estar postrado de rodillas y agradeciendo a los dioses por haber podido evadir la pena de muerte.

Pero hace mucho que no se inclina de tal forma para rogar. Incluso si es más rastrero que una cucaracha, ya aprendió a no buscar ayuda de quien no se la quiere dar, ni mucho menos agradecer a quienes no han movido ni un solo dedo por él.

Después de todo, sea para agradecer o maldecir, los dioses nunca lo han escuchado. Son ciegos, sordos y mudos a sus plegarias. Es mejor así.

Para alguien que ha tocado fondo y ha ido más abajo, Meng Yao mantiene el mentón arriba con orgullo.

—Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, trataría al hombre de uniforme con respeto, eh —le dice el hombre con una sonrisa relajada—. Has metido a tanta gente en aprietos que eres una celebridad aquí dentro. Te espera una _cálida_ bienvenida. Puede que necesites una mano.

—¿No se supone que es la prisión más segura del país? —pregunta con calma, observando los rostros dentro de las celdas. De vez en cuando, se encuentra con rasgos familiares de gente que quizás en algún punto demandó en nombre de su padre. Siempre pensó que serían más.

—Pues claro, nadie de aquí sale _vivo,_ por eso es que lo declararon seguro _—Vivo._ Buen énfasis en la palabra.

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos. En lo más bajo de lo bajo y en la cima del mundo se cortarían cuellos para reinar. Para subir, hay que echar abajo a otros, con el pretexto de la "supervivencia del más fuerte". Hay ciertos aspectos de la humanidad que no cambiarán nunca.

Al conocer la verdadera desesperación, nadie está por encima de matar para sobrevivir. Meng Yao, en el fondo del fondo, actualmente no está por encima de nadie.

Siempre se verá obligado a cometer los mismos errores una vez, y otra,_ y otra, y otra-_

—_Mo Xuanyu_ —recita con agobio, interrumpiendo sus propios pensamientos de descender sin control. El hombre lo observa con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras se detienen frente a su celda—. Pediste una audiencia privada con Jin Guangshan una vez. Luego te escolté por la puerta trasera, hace siete años. Tenías quince, en ese momento. Te recuerdo.

—… Entonces los rumores de tu memoria prodigiosa son ciertos, ¿eh? —preguntó con calma, mientras escribía con deliberada lentitud—. Trataré de contener mi lengua frente a ti, entonces.

Esbozó una sonrisa—. Por desgracia no tengo el privilegio de olvidar, _hermano_.

Mo Xuanyu le regresó la sonrisa. Derramaba pena, como si le dijera _"yo habría hecho lo mismo, en tu lugar"_—. No te quedes mucho tiempo aquí, los chicos lindos como tú no duran.

—Quedarme aquí no está en mis planes.

—¿Y llegar aquí sí lo estaba?

Las rejas se cerraron en un tono definitivo, marcando así el inicio de su encierro. _Temporal_, se repite, como para convencerse a sí mismo de que la situación no es tan desalentadora como realmente es.

* * *

Una semana atrás, en un día tan normal como otro, la limosina que transportaba a Jin GuangShan y su familia se estrelló y el todo el país se estremeció con la noticia. Los cuerpos fueron encontrados en la mañana, quemados hasta volverse irreconocibles. Se atribuyó la causa del accidente, un saboteo en el sistema de frenos.

Él había sido invitado a ese viaje familiar, pero no ha sobrevivido tantos años siendo incapaz de reconocer invitaciones genuinas de aquellas que se hacen por mera cortesía. ¿Cómo podría atreverse él, a compartir asiento con esas personas? Por lo que se excusó a sí mismo de dicho viaje, como siempre lo hacía. Se quedó en casa, atendiendo todos los asuntos que el presidente negligentemente ignoraba y que en su lugar ponía en sus hombros para que se encargara.

Decían que lo resentía. Que lo odiaba. Que era avaricioso, por querer más de lo que ya se le había dado. Que conspiraba, que tramaba algo, que no pasaría mucho antes que pisoteara a toda la cima de la pirámide para declararse el rey.

Tres días atrás, después de una serie de eventos desafortunados, Meng Yao fue apresado por el asesinato de Jin GuanShan, Madam Jin, Jin ZiXuan y Jiang JanLi.

—Muy bien princesa, tienes una llamada —Meng Yao no se molesta en preguntar a quién diablos llama princesa, y en su lugar se pone de pie para seguir al oficial.

Los recién llegados son presa, carnada y sangre fresca. Ahora mismo está en la boca del lobo.

Pasar frente a las celdas es un acto penoso. Los gritos y silbidos le hacen estremecer, trayendo escenas que constantemente entierra en lo más profundo y recóndito de su memoria para que ya no le traigan más problemas. Las memorias no obedecen, pero se rehúsa a dejar que eso se muestre en su rostro.

Los guardias ignoran las obscenas amenazas de los reos tal como los dioses a las mundanas plegarias de los mortales. No se molestan en ocultar las sonrisas que esbozan en su dirección, claramente adentrándose en una fantasía en que ellos son sus atacantes.

_Tengo que salir de aquí,_ se recuerda a sí mismo, manteniendo la mirada en alto y caminando hacia adelante.

Por la manera en que sus labios se curvan hacia arriba constantemente, podrían decir que sonríe. Qué bonita sonrisa, le han dicho muchas veces.

_Me estaba sonriendo, lo estaba pidiendo._

Meng Yao nunca deja de sonreírle a la desgracia.

—Una llamada —le recuerdan.

No se molesta en esperar una privacidad que no va a recibir, así que comienza a marcar en el anticuado aparato un número que conoce de memoria. Y espera.

En toda su vida no ha pedido ayuda. Quizás, por orgullo. Quizás, para compensar por todas aquellas veces en que usó a otros como escudo y los manipuló para que lo defendieran cual doncella en aprietos. El teléfono marca uno, dos y tres tonos, y por un momento teme que no atienda.

Ha hecho y deshecho. Creado y destruido. Ha caminado por el camino amplio, y el estrecho y oscuro. Indudablemente, nunca ha sido la persona más inocente del planeta tierra, y sea que haga bien o mal, no ha recibido la confianza de nadie.

Un depravado. Malvado, vil y cruel. Un completo villano. No hay crimen que no hubiera cometido ni mentira que no hubiera usado a su favor.

Pero incluso cuando _es_ inocente, el universo no le da el beneficio de la duda.

Bien, pues también se ha cansado de _rogar_ por ello.

—¡¿Hola?! _¡¿Quién coño es a estas horas?!_

No puede evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar su voz de recién despierto. Al otro lado de la línea, solo escucha insultos—. _Xue Yang,_ que forma de saludar. No recuerdo haberte criado así.

—La puta… ¿Te has vuelto totalmente loco, _anciano?_ ¡¿Tienes idea de qué _hora_ es?! _¡Llevo días tratando de contactarte!_ ¡¿Y qué número es este?! —La creciente intensidad en los gritos de Xue Yang hacen que coloque el teléfono a una distancia considerable de su oreja. Solo cuando estos disminuyen es que decide volver a escucharlo—…con una puta sombrilla y luego_ la abro,_ me oyes Meng Yao?! ¡¿Dónde diablos estás?!

—Tu preocupación me conmueve —responde con simpleza, y prácticamente puede ver cómo su rostro cambia entre rojo y púrpura de la pura ira—. Y respecto a dónde estoy, bueno…

Está, por millonésima vez, al final de las escaleras.

—Digamos que, _estoy en apuros,_ Yangyang.

* * *

Tres días atrás el mundo adquirió su nuevo villano y _Meng Yao_ se encontró a sí mismo tras las rejas después de un juego de poder contra el cual no tuvo oportunidad.

_Tengo que reconocerlo,_ piensa con serenidad cuando se cumple el tercer día y la noticia del accidente ya recorrió el mundo tres veces. _Los medios son algo extremadamente poderoso._

Hubo una época donde los rumores podían ser silenciados con la facilidad con la que se mata una mosca. Donde el estatus de uno podía callar a la mitad de la población, y sus actos heroicos a la otra mitad.

Sin quererlo, se encuentra a sí mismo soñando otra vez.

Con aquella época en que solía entrar y salir a su antojo, de un lugar sagrado en que las mismas nubes se detenían a tomar un descanso. Con esa sonrisa amable, y el hombre tallado en jade.

* * *

**WELCOME!**

**Tengo que admitir que Mo Dao Zu Shi es como, droga. Buena droga. Me encantó mucho esta vaina y por eso ahora le escribiré un fanfic burda de largo.**

**¿Se algo de las leyes en China? No. ¿Voy a investigar? Evidentemente. ¿Todo lo que diga aquí probablemente será inventado y no lo tienen que tomar el pie de la letra? _ABSOLUTAMENTE._**  
**Bienvenidas al AU Moderno/Reencarnación que absolutamente nadie ni sus perros pidió, pero que igualmente voy a escribir porque yo hago lo que me cantan los ovarios.**

**Ahre dejen un comentario para recibir un latigazo de Jiang Cheng.**

**Stay tunned!**

_**;Tamarindo Amargo**_


	2. Domando al indomable

_ii. Domando al indomable_

* * *

**_"Me tienes. Pero no sabes qué hacer conmigo."_**

* * *

A veces se pregunta cómo luciría el amanecer en un cielo impoluto.

¿Sería como en las fotografías, de un tono azul bebé que se extiende hasta el horizonte? ¿Habría nubes blancas y esponjosas, que no son más que polvo y condensación pero que podrían pasar por fino algodón?

Un amanecer en un cielo limpio, tendría un sol dorado como el oro.

—Wei Ying —escucha una voz que lo llama gravemente. No tiene ni que darse vuelta para saber que, el portador de la voz tiene el ceño fruncido y algo que quizás podría parecerse a una expresión preocupada.

Lan WangJi no es muy bueno expresándose a sí mismo. Wei Ying toma que saber traducirlo es su pequeña victoria personal—. ¡Lan Zhan! ¿Qué haces aquí? Estás muy lejos de tu facultad —exclama alegremente al verle—. ¿Acaso has venido a saludarme? ¡Que tierno de tu parte, Lan Zhan!

—Lo que vi en las noticias, ¿es cierto? —pregunta mientras se acerca con paso firme—. ¿Es verdad?

—Las noticias dicen muchas cosas últimamente, WangJi, tienes que ser más específico —responde con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¡Ven conmigo, vamos a caminar! Hace mucho tiempo que no haces algo de espacio en tu día solo para mí Lan Zhan, tenemos que comer algo. ¿Te gustan los batidos? Creo recordar que te gustan los batidos, pero eres tan quisquilloso con la comida que solo podría invitarte algo de ese puesto ecológico con sobreprecio que abrieron hace unos días, ¡pero no importa! Para Lan Zhan-

—¡Wei Ying! —El hombre lo detiene en seco, si colérico o preocupado, no lo discierne con claridad. Probablemente ambas, pero eso es porque Lan Zhan siempre tiene algún nivel de enojo en su expresión cuando él está cerca—. Esto es serio.

—Y los cupcakes de ese puesto también son muy serios, Lan Zhan. ¡Hablemos allí! —insiste, tratando de halarlo hasta dicho puesto.

Lan Zhan no se mueve ni un centímetro—. ¿Tienes que ser tan difícil cada vez que hablamos?

—¿Tiene que ser tan difícil querer invitarte a comer a un sitio _pequeño y privado_, WangJi?

Las palabras pequeño y privado parecieron enviar el mensaje que quería transmitir, y Lan Zhan dejó de protestar para seguirlo obedientemente hasta el dichoso establecimiento.

* * *

Hace exactamente siete días, su hermana adoptiva y su cuñado murieron en un accidente.

—… ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta Lan Zhan cuidadosamente, mientras encuentran asiento en la esquina más recluída del recinto.

—Con muy pocas ganas de hablar sobre esto en público, Lan Zhan —responde desganado, sin rastro de la sonrisa que le mostró mientras estaban en la calle—. Pero lo suficientemente funcional para salir a la calle. A-Cheng no ha salido de casa.

—Perdió una hermana —dice cuidadosamente.

A Wei Ying se le escapa una risa penosa—. También yo, Lan Zhan.

—Wei Ying —urge el hombre—, los medios han estado especulando sobre posibles aliados de Meng Yao.

—Mmm, creo que pediré este cupcake de chocolate. ¿Quieres algo en especial, Lan Zhan? Creo que venden leche de almendras, ¿quieres té con leche de almendras? Pediré eso —Wei Ying mantiene su conversación unilateral sobre la merienda, tratando de evadir en medida de lo posible toda mención sobre el accidente, o sobre Meng Yao o sobre las mentadas noticias.

—Wei Ying, salió al aire una entrevista con uno de los guardias de Jin ZiXuan —interrumpe en seco—. Hay videos de ti peleándote a golpes con el sujeto. Tarde o temprano empezarán a circular rumores de que tú…

La implicación queda en el aire, pero por la manera en que lo está mirando, Wei Ying no tiene que pensarlo demasiado para lograr deducir a qué se refiere.

_Por supuesto que empezarían a decir algo así._

—¿Que soy aliado de un asesino? —pregunta cuidadosamente, asomando sus ojos por sobre la cartilla. Lan Zhan se tensa, y observa alrededor con disimulo, como cauteloso de que alguien pudiera haberlos escuchado.

—No repitas eso, nunca más —dice duramente, mirándolo a los ojos.

Curiosamente, se siente calmado. Dada la situación, realmente no debería estar sintiéndose de esa forma, pero ese es el efecto que tiene Lan Zhan, con sus ropas fúnebres y sus ojos claros.

_Quizás el sol en un cielo claro, sería tan dorado como los ojos de Lan Zhan._

* * *

El país estaba hecho un caos, y eso sería ponerlo delicadamente.

Después de todo, alguien atentó y exitosamente acabó con la vida del presidente. Lo único que se pregunta es cómo diablos aún no han ejecutado a Meng Yao. No finge entender la política, esa es el área de Jiang Cheng.

Fue llamado de todas las maneras posibles. Golpe de estado. Ataque terrorista. Un directo atentado contra la seguridad nacional, perpetrado por extranjeros. Culparon a partidos, a movimientos sociales, a naciones enteras. Culpan familias, a empresas e individuos.

Finalmente el pecado recayó en los hombros de un único hombre y el mundo pareció encontrar paz con su nuevo villano colectivo.

Sin embargo, la ruleta de la mala fortuna seguía girando y, a juzgar por el frenesí entre las familias que tenían relación con los Jin, el juego estaba lejos de terminar.

Wei Ying nunca antes había visto al mayor de los Lan tan alterado. Nunca lo había visto _alterado_, punto.

—Wangji, voy a casa de los Nie, dile a nuestro tío que estaré fuera por un tiempo —explica mientras arroja ropa dentro de una maleta, apenas y asegurándose de que esté limpia—. Wei Ying, me disculpo sinceramente por partir de esta manera. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

—Hermano —Lan Zhan está hablando antes que Wei Ying pueda siquiera abrir la boca para contestarle. Al menos luce tan sorprendido como él—, ¿por qué tanta prisa?

—Ojalá lo supiera —responde con una risa ligera—. A-Jue me llamó, dice que es urgente. Espero que no le esté ocurriendo nada a Huaisang, porque esta semana ya ha sido lo suficientemente catastrófica para todo el mundo.

—Hermano Xichen —dice Wei Ying, en un tono sereno—, por favor no se preocupe. Ya ha hecho bastante con proteger a mi familia de la prensa. Estoy seguro de que comprenderán si se ausenta por un tiempo. ¡Además, me cuidará mi mejor amigo Lan Zhan! ¿Verdad, Lan Zhan?

—Hermano, por favor ten cuidado —responde Lan Zhan en el mismo tono neutral, ignorándole completamente.

_—¡Lan Zhan!_

Lan Zhan y Lan Huan son los gemelos de jade de la familia Lan. Aunque no son realmente gemelos, ambos son tan parecidos físicamente que podrían pasar como tal.

Wei Ying ha sabido diferenciarlos desde que los conoció, varios años atrás. Es bastante fácil: Lan Zhan es el que frunce el ceño y se enoja cada vez que lo ve, el de los fríos ojos con el color del sol y el que lo mandó a la mierda después de reemplazar su libro favorito con una revista porno; Lan Huan es el de la sonrisa educada, cálidos ojos azabache y la única persona en la faz de la tierra capaz de calmar al iracundo Nie Mingjue.

A veces piensa que crecieron para ser el policía bueno y el policía malo, pero Wei Ying está convencido de que Lan Zhan no entendería jamás el chiste.

—Cuídense, los dos —dice repentinamente, mientras los envuelve a ambos en un abrazo fugaz antes de apresurarse a la salida con las maletas en las manos—. ¡Wangji, saluda a A-Cheng de mi parte!

El auto se alejó a la distancia, dejando a Wei Ying solo en la aburrida y rígida residencia Lan, en compañía del aburrido y rígido Lan Zhan.

—Entonces… _tu_ hermano y _mi_ hermano…

—_Ridículo. _

—¡Ni siquiera he dicho nada! ¡Oye, Lan Zhan, no me dejes aquí! —_No me dejes solo,_ quería decir. Pero Wei Ying se considera más orgulloso que eso.

Incluso si acaba de perder a su hermana mayor y Jiang Cheng no quiere ni dirigirle la palabra. Aún tiene la suficiente compostura —_orgullo_— como para no rogarle nada a Lan Zhan. Eso sí lo haría ver ridículo.

—¿Irás conmigo al Puerto de Loto, Lan Zhan? —pregunta después de seguirlo en silencio durante un minuto entero—. El receso de las nubes es genial y todo —_no realmente_—, pero no es mi casa. No debo quedarme.

—Cuando sea seguro —responde el otro con su característica calma.

—¿Y eso cuándo será?

—No lo sé.

—Oye Lan Zhan, ¿me estás escuchando? Dije que no debería quedarme —comenta mientras empieza a caminar frente al otro hombre, intentando atrapar su mirada. Lan Zhan miraba al frente, imperturbable—. Lan Zhan. Oye, Lan Zhan, ¿podrías mirarme cuando te hablo?

—_Silencio._

—No puedes callarme solo con desearlo, ¡a menos que tengas magia! —Lan Zhan lo observa con intensidad, como si quisiera atravesarlo con solo su mirada—. Oye Lan Zhan, ¿qué harás conmigo ahora?

—Protegerte —responde simplemente.

—El mundo entero está buscando a los aliados de Meng Yao —dice mientras los rodea—. Si me proteges, entonces empezarán a pensar que los Lan y los Jiang tenemos algo que esconder. Podrías arruinar a tu familia, ¿aun así vas a protegerme?

—Sí.

—… Que dedicado eres, Lan Zhan —responde, en un intento por bromear y mantener la situación ligera—. Oye, dime algo, ¿realmente crees que Meng Yao es el culpable? Es amigo de tu hermano y del hermano Mingjue, ¿verdad? Seguramente lo has conocido en persona.

—No somos cercanos —dice con simpleza—. Xichen tampoco es cercano con él.

—Aun así, ¿crees que es el culpable?

No sabe por qué trae el tema. No sabe tampoco, por qué está intentando darle sentido a la situación, encontrar a otro culpable además del que está frente a sus ojos. No sabe por qué intenta poner un muro que lo distancie de la situación.

Quizás en alguna parte de su subconsciente, aún no puede aceptar que YanLi esté muerta.

La familia Jin se presentó al Puerto de Loto con sus cenizas, se ofrecieron a pagar todo el acto fúnebre. Madam Yu lo echó a patadas de la casa, loca de pena y culpándolo de la muerte de su amada hija y su mejor amiga. El señor Jiang no le dirigía la palabra tampoco.

La última vez que la vio, recuerda que hablaban de lo mucho que había crecido su hijo. Wei Ying insistía en que tenía la misma sonrisa que su hermana, pero YanLi seguía diciéndole que era muy pequeño, ¿cómo podría ver eso?

Recuerda que se despidió, prometiendo que la próxima vez cocinaría sopa de raíces y costilla para toda la familia.

Hace siete días, la noticia lo alcanzó mientras tomaba el tren de regreso a casa.

En el momento, pensó en no volver. Pensó que estarían mejor. Un día después creyó que era producto del dolor. Y al siguiente, que simplemente era demasiado cobarde.

Wei Ying aún no tenía el valor para regresar al Puerto de Loto.

—No lo sé —responde Lan Zhan, después de una eternidad en silencio—. No puedo juzgar la situación sin-

—Lo sé, lo sé, sin conocer la imagen completa —responde con desgana—. Lan Zhan, eres realmente

—Difundir rumores falsos va en contra de los principios de la familia Lan.

Se detienen ambos, frente a la puerta de la residencia de Lan Zhan. Wei Ying recuerda vagamente que nunca antes había estado en esas zonas de la residencia, porque sin importar cuánto vagara y se escapara en su juventud, Lan Zhan siempre lo atrapaba antes de poder llegar allí.

A veces cree que todos los Lan viven en un constante estado de luto. Por su expresión estoica y trato frío, por sus manerismos tan impolutos como sus blancas ropas.

El blanco ahora le recordaría siempre a su amada YanLi. A su sonrisa pura. Y a los fúnebres sentimientos que ahora lo invadían.

—Las familias se reunirán, mi tío los recibirá en el Puerto de Loto —comenta, mientras observa a Lan Zhan entrar a su morada—. Irás, ¿no es así, Lan Zhan?

—Mmn —murmura, observándolo.

—¿Por mí? —intenta nuevamente.

Lan Zhan asintió, sin mediar otra palabra. Lo observa, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no pudiera encontrar las palabras. Como si toda la extensión del mandarín no fuera suficiente para lo que tenía que decir.

Sabe lo que se siente. Porque, todo lo que habría querido decirle a YanLi, no lo podrían abarcar ni todos los idiomas en el mundo.

—Entra —instruye Lan Zhan, observándolo—. Hace frío.

—Debería regresar a casa —responde vagamente, sin moverse de donde está. A la deriva. Sin valor para volver, sin lugar en donde quedarse.

—Quédate —insiste.

—¿Para qué? —pregunta con burla. Con sus ojos ardiendo, pero sin apartar la vista de Lan Zhan ni por un momento—. Esta no es mi familia, Lan Zhan, y esta no es mi casa.

—Quédate —repite, acercándose cada vez más.

—¿Por qué? —repite, cada vez más frustrado con la insistencia del otro—. ¿Para que tu tío me discipline, Lan Zhan? Pues te advierto que no funcionará. ¡Saldré a beber a las tres de la madrugada y regresaré a dormir a las tres de la tarde! ¡Reemplazaré cada libro de tu biblioteca con erótica! ¡Romperé cada una de las reglas de tu familia, Lan Zhan! _¡¿Aún así me quieres aquí?!_

—_Sí_.

Una risa escapa de sus labios. Histérica, descontrolada. Pronto, se transforma en lamentos.

Las lágrimas caen libremente de sus ojos, empapando sus mejillas, su ropa y la mano del hombre frente a él, que se detiene a limpiarlas. Y lo toca como si estuviera hecho de la porcelana más delicada, como algo precioso que, de ser manejado sin cuidado, podría quebrarse en cientos de pedazos.

Por una vez sus ojos dorados se sentían tan cálidos como el sol.

—Quédate —susurra, acunando su rostro con sus manos. Lan Zhan no es mucho más alto que él, sin embargo, sus manos son impresionantemente grandes.

Quería quedarse.

También quería gritar, hacer un escándalo y montar una escena. Que Lan Qiren saliera de sus aposentos, alertado por el aquelarre solo para ser echado de allí a patadas y vagar nuevamente por el mundo. Quería huír de la casa Lan y sus cuatro mil reglas.

Quizás en secreto, quería que Lan Zhan lo siguiera antes que pudiera alejarse demasiado.

Pero —y esto era algo de lo que estaba plenamente convencido— los problemas lo encontrarían. Sin importar cuánto tiempo estuviera huyendo, esto de alguna forma daría con él y quien estuviera relacionado caería más rápido que un castillo hecho de naipes.

Como deseaba quedarse en un lugar seguro. Caminar en el sendero amplio, en lugar del escabroso, estrecho y oscuro.

Como deseaba quedarse.

—Lo siento —responde en un susurro tan bajo, que casi no se escucha a sí mismo.

El cielo relampagueó, pronosticando una calamidad. Pronto, la lluvia empezó a caer, tiñendo el mundo de un triste color gris.

También había llovido el día en que recibió la noticia, porque el clima insistía en ser tan tempestuoso como sus sentimientos.

Con amargura, recordó que no llevaba un paraguas consigo.

—Wei Ying-

—Debo irme.

—_¡Wei Ying!_

Sin escuchar otra palabra, se adentró a la lluvia y empezó a correr en dirección a la calle. _Correr está prohibido dentro de la casa,_ piensa con gracia, aún recordando todas las cuatro mil reglas en un momento así.

Se adentra más en la oscuridad, lejos de la fúnebre blancura de los Lan y los fríos ojos de Lan Zhan. Lejos del sendero seguro y de las personas a las que podría dañar.

—¡Wei Ying! —Lo escucha a la distancia. Acelera el paso, tratando de huír.

Sin embargo, lo atrapa. Lan Zhan siempre lo alcanza antes que pueda irse demasiado lejos.

Quizá le gusta ser perseguido.

—No volveré a tu casa, Lan Zhan —La lluvia se ha detenido, al menos sobre su cabeza. Vagamente, nota que ahora una sombrilla lo cubre.

—Voy contigo.

Parpadea varias veces antes de abrir la boca. Seguramente tiene agua en los oídos, no pudo haber oído eso correctamente—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Voy contigo —repite, en el mismo tono serio.

Sus ropas blancas están empapadas y todo su cabello está fuera de lugar. Wei Ying no recuerda haber visto nunca a un miembro de la familia Lan lucir desaliñado en sus propias casas, mucho menos en público.

Lan Zhan luce desesperado. Imagina que él mismo no puede lucir mucho mejor.

—No me dirijo al Puerto, Lan Zhan —confiesa rápidamente.

—Lo sé.

—Buscaré a todas las personas responsables de la muerte de mi hermana. Les haré pagar.

—Lo sé.

—Probablemente tenga que hacer algo ilegal en el camino —Ante la sola idea, Lan Zhan parece titubear. Lo que sea que lo esté impulsando a seguirle, no puede ser tan fuerte como para quebrantar la ley-

—Aun así —dice, cerrando el espacio entre los dos hasta que no cabe ni un suspiro. Ambos están helados, pero solo Wei Ying tiembla—. Voy contigo.

Realmente no lo comprende.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta, por enésima vez en la misma hora—. ¿Qué planeas hacer?

—_Protegerte_.

Siente la boca seca y, similar a un pez fuera del agua, empieza a boquear. Cuando ninguna palabra sale de sus labios por arte de magia, simplemente se rinde.

Lan Zhan no se aleja. De ser posible, siente que ahora está todavía más cerca.

—Déjame protegerte.

Definitivamente le gusta ser perseguido.

—Está bien —susurra nuevamente, dejando que la lluvia barra sus palabras. Lan Zhan aun así lo escucha—. Está bien.

* * *

**TAMARINDO IN YOUR AREA**

_Esta gente me convence cada vez más de que mis habilidades se limitan a los personajes con los que estoy como, súper familiarizada. Pero bueno eso no va a detenerme._

**-NOTICIA DE HIATUS-**

_NO TENGO INTERNET eso es todo. Estoy robándole internet a un pana en este momento, así es como he sido capaz de conectarme a publicar esto lmao._

_Vuelvo cuando vuelva mi internet uwu_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Vuelvo algún día!_

**_;Tamarindo Amargo_**


	3. Gemelo de Jade

**_iii. _**_Gemelo de Jade_

* * *

**"****Marchaban, frente a él. Y sus ropas eran blancas como la nieve, tristes como un funeral"**

* * *

El mundo imita a los humanos. De la misma manera, los humanos imitan al mundo.

Cuando hay caos entre la gente, la naturaleza toma la oportunidad para volverse iracunda, incontenible e imparable. Azotando a todos con tormentas, huracanes y temblores, y llevando al suelo civilizaciones enteras en medio del caos. Indomable.

Cuando hay calma, el mundo parece calmarse también.

Recientemente hubo un asesinato que conmocionó a toda la república. Afuera, el cielo realmente está amenazando con caer sobre la cabeza de todos. Un nuevo diluvio que si no se cuidan, barrerá ciudades enteras junto con ellos.

Pero con todo y la amenaza del torrencial del siglo, Xichen en verdad prefería ir afuera a empaparse con lluvia contaminada con la polución del aire, antes que seguir soportando el irascible temperamento de su mejor amigo.

—A-Jue —dice, intentando calmar las aguas. Su intento tuvo lo que vendría a ser el efecto de tratar de detener la lluvia con las manos—, me llamaste para que remedie la situación. Déjame remediarla.

—¡No, tú quieto! —_Bueno, ya que lo pides tan amablemente_—. ¡Huaisang, no te escapes!

—En verdad no creo que Huaisang deje de escapar si le ordenas que lo haga.

—¡Tú-!

Ahora, no lo malinterpreten. Quiere a Nie Mingjue, en más de una forma.

Eso, como sea, no significa que no tenga el tacto y el carácter de un toro furibundo en medio de una tienda de porcelana. Porque desgraciadamente, en lo que manejar las cosas se refiere, no hay un alma en la tierra que pueda negar que es tan delicado como una aplanadora.

Consigue las cosas._ Puede que arrolle un gato en el camino._

—¡Hermano Xichen! ¡Hermano Xichen! —Los alaridos salían de la boca de un joven de veintidós años. Aunque, por su forma de llorar aterrorizado, muchos pensarían que no tendría más de cinco. Dicho joven adulto, que ahora se escondía indignamente tras su espalda, sujetándolo de su saco como si fuera un salvavidas, era nadie menos que el hermano menor de Mingjue—. ¡Mi hermano sí que me matará ahora!

—Huaisang, sabes mejor que nadie que Mingjue es mucho ruido y pocas nueces —_Porque si en veintidós años tu carácter sigue siendo tan incorregible, me temo que es porque Mingjue en el fondo no tiene intenciones de cambiarlo._

—¡Pero mírelo, si es que ha estado echando humo desde la tarde! ¡Y esta vez _yo_ no he hecho nada! —responde, señalando a su hermano mayor—… Bueno a lo mejor intenté una nueva receta y rompí una olla-

—¡Entonces sí fuiste tú!

—¡Hermano Xichen, sálveme!

En las dos décadas que lleva conociendo a los hermanos Nie, ha llegado a convencerse que no existe persona en la faz de la tierra que logre preocupar y enojar a Mingjue en proporciones tan idénticas, como lo hace Huaisang.

Porque, sin importar lo mucho que su hermanito decida estudiar arte en lugar de derecho, dedique su tiempo libre a las manualidades y no a las artes marciales, y por sobre todas las cosas saliera del closet a tan temprana edad, provocando un revuelo en la familia…

Nadie lo defiende más fieramente —y, lo riñe en igual intensidad— que su hermano mayor.

—¿Ha estado así toda la tarde? —pregunta, ahora preocupado—. A-Jue-

—No quiero tus sermones ahora, Xichen —brama en su dirección, aun intentando atrapar a Huaisang. El menor sigue evadiéndolo hábilmente—. ¡Responde! ¿¡Sigues manteniendo contacto con ese desvergonzado?!

—¡É-Él solo me contactó esta vez para hacerte llegar el mensaje, lo juro! —responde Huaisang, sujetando el saco de Xichen con tanta fuerza que por un momento teme que el muchacho consiga rasgarlo.

—A-Jue, ¿de qué desvergonzado hablamos? —inquiere Xichen con una sonrisa paciente—. Han pasado un par de años desde que te has referido a Wei WuXian de esa manera.

—¡Ese que se joda, no tengo tiempo para sus tonterías! —_Que no te escuche Wangji,_ piensa con cierta gracia—. ¡No! ¡Hablo de Mo XuanYu!

—¡A-Yu no es un desvergonzado! —exclama Huaisang con una fiereza que casi iguala a la de su hermano.

Sorprendido por esa cándida defensa, Mingjue casi olvida su enojo. Casi—. ¡Cualquiera que tenga la desfachatez de intentar acercarse a ti de esa forma, no puede ser decente!

—¡Oh! Ya comprendo, ¿es el joven Mo un admirador de Huaisang? —pregunta con una sonrisa, mientras observa el rostro de Mingjue pasar del rojo al azul, y luego al púrpura en un respiro. En el clavo.

—¡Hermano Xichen, no empeore las cosas! —El alarido de Huaisang retumba en sus tímpanos. Le recuerda un poco a la terrible sinfonía de viento y cuerda que se arma en casa, cada vez que Wangji y el joven Wei deciden discutir por medio de sus instrumentos—. Sabe lo que mi hermano piensa de él…

—¡Lo que tú deberías pensar, también!

—¿¡Por qué nunca intentas ver las cosas como yo las veo!?

—¡Tú-!

—Muy bien, es suficiente —dice finalmente, aprovechando el descuido de Mingjue para golpearle en una zona vital. Como si de un interruptor se tratase, la furia del hombre retrocedió de inmediato, cayendo inmóvil hacia los brazos de Xichen.

Sin necesidad de ser avisado, Huaisang aprovechó su oportunidad para echarse a correr a algún otro sitio —fuera de casa, seguramente—, dejando a Xichen cuidando de Mingjue y su presión arterial.

Con un suspiro, dejó al hombre en una silla, quien lucía más ofendido que otra cosa por el indignante trato que estaba recibiendo. Probablemente como se sentiría un imponente león al verse humillado ante alguien que insiste en tratarlo como un minino.

—A-Jue, tu presión arterial —dice con calma, sintiendo la mirada del hombre seguirlo por la sala—. Creí que habíamos hablado de esto.

—¿Quién eres, mi mujer? —pregunta el otro con sorna—. Intenta tener un hermano como él, veremos si no te salen canas prematuras.

—No podrás sobreprotegerlo por siempre —responde, finalmente hallando el tensiómetro.

—Mientras viva, mi deber es cuidar de Huaisang-

—_Y no vivirás mucho,_ si sigues enojándote de esa forma.

La declaración vino acompañada de un ligero golpe en la frente, al que Mingjue respondió únicamente con un resoplido, mientras permitía que Xichen le midiera la tensión. _Definitivamente un león orgulloso,_ pensó con una sonrisa mientras que trabajaba alrededor del brazo de Mingjue.

—No estaba enojado —dice Mingjue finalmente, en un tono mucho más sereno. El comentario a Xichen le suena demasiado a una protesta infantil, como su hermano insistiendo en que no echa de menos al joven Wei mientras cuida de los conejos en el jardín. Por supuesto que esas son opiniones que se guarda para sí mismo—. La carta que recibí, es lo que me preocupa más que otra cosa.

—Huaisang es lo suficientemente sensato para no ser mensajero de cualquier persona, le das muy poco crédito A-Jue —responde Xichen, con su atención más centrada en los números reflejados en el tensiómetro—. El joven Mo no puede ser tan terrible como lo estás describiendo.

—No es exactamente _él_ el que me preocupa… Bueno, _lo hace,_ pero ahora mismo no es mi prioridad —dice mientras señala vagamente el sobre abierto y los papeles desparramados en la mesa y el suelo de la sala—. Él es el designado para custodiar a Jin Guangyao… Y en la carta que envió, insiste en que el tipo es inocente.

Una semana atrás, se desató una tormenta que sacudió al país hasta sus cimientos. Un atentado de origen y motivaciones aún desconocidos, donde todos los perpetradores menos uno seguían libres.

La familia Jiang estaba devastada, Wei Wuxian era perseguido por la prensa y los Jin se encontraban buscando bajo cada pedrusco de Asia a los miembros restantes, sin importar cuan insignificantes, de la familia Wen. Probablemente convencidos de que los aliados del golpe estarían allí… O tan solo buscando una excusa para desterrar a los restantes.

Una semana atrás, la captura del perpetrador intelectual del atentado fue llevada a cabo y la noticia recorrió el mundo entero en cuestión de horas.

Luego de tres días, cada rincón del mundo había oído el nombre de Jin Guangyao.

Xichen tuvo la decencia de no dejar caer todo, cuando escuchó ese nombre abandonar la boca de Mingjue.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta cuidadosamente, sin estar muy seguro de qué rumbo tomará la conversación ahora.

—Quiere que abroguemos por él —responde en seco.

_Mingjue está inusualmente calmado,_ piensa. Cuando se trata de él, le faltan insultos y maldiciones para lanzarle hasta que finalmente esté satisfecho. Probablemente, en la parte más oculta de su consciencia, Xichen se imaginó que ahora que el mundo había encontrado un nuevo villano, Mingjue finalmente estaría feliz de escuchar cómo la opinión pública lo revolcaba en el estiércol.

Sin embargo, la parte más visible de su consciencia, esa que no está manchada con orgullo y prejuicio, sabía que la reacción sería esta.

Después de todo, una vez lo amó con la misma intensidad con la que ahora lo odiaba.

—Es una petición bastante seria —Después de notar que el silencio no haría más que alargarse dolorosamente de no participar, o sacar a Mingjue de sus propios recuerdos—. ¿Con qué pruebas afirma que es inocente?

—Esa es la parte más irritante de todas —escupe, nuevamente enojado—. No hay pruebas. Tan solo asegura que, "conoce bien a su hermano". Bah, manotazos de ahogado, no sé ni por qué me molesté en leerlo.

Intentar a ubicar a Nie Mingjue de todas las personas, para tratar de defender a Jin Guangyao de todas las personas, era un movimiento increíblemente estúpido se le mirase por donde se le mirase. Después de todo, el hombre tenía el poder y las conexiones para enviar a alguien al exilio si hacía algo que le desagradara. _Al menos su sentido moral es más poderoso que su impulsividad_, piensa.

Pero… algo en la situación sigue sin encajar del todo.

Porque, de ser cualquier otra persona, Mingjue habría quemado la carta antes de terminar de leerla y se habría olvidado del asunto.

Y sin embargo le había llamado. Es una emergencia, es lo que había dicho por teléfono.

No será que…

—No estarás… considerándolo, ¿no? —pregunta, observándole fijamente.

La falta de una respuesta inmediata, le cayó encima como un balde de agua congelada.

—¡A-Jue! —exclama, sobresaltando al hombre—. ¿Qué no recuerdas quién es él? ¿¡Lo que ha hecho!?

—¡Soy muy consciente de lo que ha hecho esa sucia víbora, Xichen! ¡Mejor que nadie! —brama, sonando ofendido ante siquiera la _idea_ de _olvidar_ las cosas que ha hecho. Que le hicieron—. ¡Se mejor que nadie las cosas que es capaz de hacer y _es por eso_ que encuentro muy sospechosa toda esta situación!

Y allí estaba el meollo del asunto, ¿no?

Realmente, estaba a la orden del día darle más créditos al joven Mo por su manera de intentar remediar la situación. Y a Huaisang, definitivamente. Xichen tenía la vaga sospecha de que el muchacho sabía bastante más de la situación de lo que se molestaba en revelar, pero ese era otro pensamiento que se guardaba para sí mismo. Después de todo, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de sugerir que el adorado hermanito de Mingjue, probablemente tenía la misma mente maquiavélica que el sujeto al que decía despreciar.

Porque sí, allí estaba la pieza que completaba la imagen. El gran pero.

En cualquier otra situación, Mingjue habría sido el primero en juzgar a Jin Guangyao. De detener lo que sea que estuviera planeando y sacar a la luz sus más oscuras intenciones. En cualquier otro momento, habría sido juez y verdugo.

—¡Piénsalo! ¿No es sospechoso como el carajo? —exclama, poniéndose de pie nuevamente con su energía y vigor recuperados—. Sabemos muy bien que habría sido capaz de matar a Jin Guangshan. Pero, si realmente ha sido él el responsable, ¿cómo es que se ha dejado atrapar? ¿Dejar que su imagen pública se reduzca a esto? No suena como él.

—Pudo haber cometido un error —_Vamos, no lo creo ni yo mismo,_ piensa Xichen en el momento en que se escucha decir eso.

—Los _humanos_ cometen errores, Xichen —responde en voz baja—. ¿Él? A veces me pregunto si no será el mismísimo diablo.

—A-Jue, no te precipites —dice, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no alterarse él también—. La situación entera es un caos, mucha gente está huyendo para evitar que los relacionen con el caso. ¿Qué no oíste que los hijos de Wen Ruohan huyeron a Cuba? ¿Y aún así estás considerando meter las manos en la situación?

—Quiero justicia. Justicia _de verdad_ —declara con firmeza—. Quiero descubrir qué ha hecho Jin Guangyao y qué no.

En el fondo, siempre es así.

Hubo una época donde Xichen defendía a Jin Guangyao —aquella época en que todavía iba por el nombre de Meng Yao—. En aquella época, Mingjue no perdía una sola oportunidad para decirle que eso le traería desgracia. Que Meng Yao no era de fiar. Que tenía el corazón muy grande y eso lo mantenía ciego a la realidad.

Porque también hubo una época donde Mingjue amaba a Meng Yao. Y porque lo amaba, intentaba corregirlo.

Y porque lo amaba, llegó a conocerlo como a la palma de su mano. Y en ese momento, fue que empezó a odiarlo también.

—Eso es… imposible —responde en un tono bajo. Lleno de pena—. No creo que exista una sola persona en la tierra que… que pueda descubrir todo lo que ha hecho ese hombre. Ni siquiera tú, A-Jue.

—Eso no evitará que al menos haga el puto intento.

Y quizás si Xichen hubiera escuchado un poco más y confiado un poco menos, no se habría llevado una decepción tan grande.

Pero realmente parecía obra del destino, que las cosas terminaran así.

—¿Estás enfermándote, A-Jue? —pregunta de pronto, en su intento por bromear—. Antes era yo el que le defendía, mientras tú intentabas disuadirme de ello.

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta —responde Mingjue, mientras se cruza de brazos y esboza una sonrisa ladeada—. No te estoy pidiendo ayuda, Xichen. Si lo que haré no te agrada, el momento para desertar es ahora. Tan solo quería notificarte que…

—Que has perdido la razón —finaliza con una risa ligera.

Para su sorpresa, Mingjue acepta la broma y ríe ligeramente también—. Sí… sí, quizás eso es lo que me está ocurriendo.

—Entonces será mejor que te vigile, ¿verdad?

Mingjue lo observó con incredulidad presente en todo su rostro. Ah, este hombre.

Siempre habla con la determinación de un general que ha conocido la guerra y ha salido vivo de esta. De un guerrero que ha decapitado a todos sus enemigos y vivido para contarlo. Lo cual es gracioso, porque Xichen lo ha visto acobardarse ante ratones y arañas.

Pero, sin importar lo que sea, Mingjue se dispone a ello a morir. Y siempre se sorprende cuando Xichen se dispone a ir a su lado.

—Yo… Uh, sí… Supongo —tartamudea torpemente al notar su determinación. Xichen ríe, y Mingjue se pone rojo hasta las orejas.

Afuera, la lluvia finalmente había empezado a caer por montones, barriendo todo en su camino y empapando a los desprevenidos.

Mientras tanto Xichen inicia un viaje con un hombre igual de tempestuoso, cuyo terrible temperamento… Le hace sentir en casa.

* * *

Es una cosa curiosa, el poder y las conexiones.

Con una llamada, Xichen y Mingjue se encontraban de camino a la prisión en que mantenían cautivo a Jin Guangyao, sin contacto con el mundo, Con dos, se encontraban atravesando las puertas y en una pequeña sala de espera hasta que lo trasladaran a un sitio donde pudieran hablar con él personalmente.

Vagamente recordó una de las últimas conversaciones que tuvo con él antes que cambiara su nombre, sobre como las personas privilegiadas jamás habían conocido las trabas de la burocracia en su vida. Xichen había encontrado la idea absurda y Meng Yao se rió de su inocencia.

Dos llamadas habían bastado para concretar una reunión con alguien que supuestamente no tenía permitido mantener contacto con el mundo.

Estaba notando finalmente, ese privilegio del que le habían hablado.

—El prisionero les espera. Síganme por favor —Uno de los muchos guardias custodiando el proceso se dirige a ellos.

—¿Será un encuentro privado, como solicitamos? —pregunta Xichen en un tono calmado. Mingjue se mantiene silencioso a su lado, dejándole manejar la situación.

—Será en presencia de sus guardias de custodia-

—Eso no servirá —Mingjue habla antes que Xichen siquiera tenga la oportunidad de abrir la boca—. Los queremos en la puerta, que nadie escuche nada.

—Señor, no tengo permitido… —El guardia trata de explicar la situación, sin embargo, una mirada dura de Mingjue basta para que toda palabra y reglamento que tuviera en su mente muriera antes de poder salir de su boca—. Ve-veré que sea arreglado, señor.

—_Mnh._

—Quiso decir gracias —interviene Xichen rápidamente. El guardia asiente, aterrorizado, para apresurarse al final del pasillo. Asegurándose de que nadie está en los alrededores escuchando, Xichen gira la cabeza para enfrentarse a su acompañante—. _Oye._

—No es por Mo Xuanyu, si es lo que estás pensando —aclara rápidamente—. Mientras menos gente escuche lo que discutamos con él, será lo mejor.

—De igual forma, estás pidiendo que saquen a los guardias. ¿Crees que esto no llegará a oídos superiores? —inquiere duramente. Mingjue suelta un resoplido que suena bastante a una risa en sus oídos—. ¿Qué rayos encuentras gracioso de la situación?

—¿Olvidas quién es él y quién soy yo? —pregunta de forma retórica—. Sigo preguntándome cómo es que no estuve presente cuando lo apresaron.

—Sospechas que también fue arreglado eso, me imagino —comenta Xichen, observándole cuidadosamente.

—Por supuesto que lo sospecho —responde Mingjue en un tono más serio—. No era… Un secreto, mi intención de ponerlo tras las rejas. Si realmente hubieran querido atraparlo antes, habrían prestado más atención a las pruebas que llevé a la mesa. Ahora Jin Guangshan y su familia ha muerto.

—Sobre eso… —Nuevamente Xichen se detiene a mirar a sus alrededores y, luego, a Mingjue—. Wangji se ha puesto en contacto conmigo.

—… ¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono? Es tu hermano, ¿no? —pregunta Mingjue, frunciendo el ceño—. A no ser que…

—Sí. Está en compañía de _él_ —finaliza crípticamente. Con solo una mirada, ambos saben de quién se está hablando—. Y _él_ insiste en que… _No están muertos._

La conversación llega a un fin abrupto cuando, al girar la esquina, se encuentran con la sala en que la reunión sería llevada a cabo.

De un extremo a otro, con guardias en espera. Una medida vacía, sin embargo, observa Xichen al notar que todas las cámaras han sido apagadas tal y como solicitaron.

Incuestionables. Esa es la clase de influencia que tienen. Ese es su poder.

Con paso decidido se acercan a la puerta, hasta quedar frente a frente con el guardia justo frente a ella.

—Joven Mo —saluda Xichen cordialmente.

—Mo Xuanyu —Le sigue Mingjue, _no tan cordialmente_—. Legalmente, no tenemos permitido preguntarte qué ha dicho esa _rata_.

—Ah, señor Nie, señor Lan, gracias por comprender —responde con una sonrisa nerviosa. Xichen se sorprende en cómo de joven solía ser la copia al carbón de Jin Guangyao. Ahora, más alto y robusto y carente de la confianza de su hermano mayor, es casi imposible pensar que son familia—. Legalmente no tengo permitido revelar que no ha dicho nada, en toda la semana.

Mingjue resopla, incrédulo. Xichen en definitiva le acompaña en ese sentir. El hombre que recuerda, disfrutaba de largas conversaciones sobre cualquier tema que tuviera a la mano. Cándidos chismes compartidos entre susurros dentro del Receso de las Nubes. Largas charlas acerca de decoración en la residencia de los Nie.

¿Por qué recordaba algo así, en un momento como ese?

—¿Fue tu idea? —susurra Xichen en su dirección, mientras las puertas son abiertas.

—Lo juro sobre la tumba de mi madre, señor Lan —responde Mo Xuanyu en el mismo tono, mirando al frente en todo momento—. De todos los planes de mi hermano mayor… Este no es uno de ellos.

A Xichen realmente no le sirve de mucho el juramento de un joven cegado por la gratitud. Sin embargo, el instinto de Mingjue es lo que lo ha arrastrado a lo que prevé será todo un caos.

Se encontraba deseando haberle dicho algo a Wangji al respecto… Pero la opinión de su hermano menor acerca del hombre que ahora estaba tras las rejas, no había sido favorable desde que lo conocieron.

Tal vez debió hacer caso a su hermano, en lugar de creer que se trataban de celos infantiles. Wangji siempre había sido mejor para juzgar el carácter de las personas.

Era un poco tarde para pensar en esa clase de cosas.

—No podemos preguntarle directamente si ha sido o no el responsable de todo esto —advierte Mingjue, mientras se acercan cada vez más a la pequeña habitación en que el hombre aguardaba por ellos.

—Tampoco podemos empezar antagonizándole y haciéndole enojar, A-Jue —responde, conociendo muy bien los métodos de interrogación de su acompañante.

—Bien, espero que tengas una brillante idea bajo la manga, Xichen. Porque no quiero pasar una hora escuchando cómo mis preguntas son respondidas con más preguntas —masculla Mingjue entre dientes.

Claro, recuerda Xichen. No hay nada que Mingjue odie más que la forma retórica y misteriosa que tiene Jin Guangyao para responder lo que sea. Quizás alguien como Wei Wuxian o incluso Nie Huaisang disfrutarían de los rompederos de cabeza que provocaba ese hombre, pero Mingjue respondía muy pobremente a esa clase de acertijos.

¿Plan? Xichen no tiene un plan. Sus planes nunca han funcionado contra él.

—Esperemos que tenga la disposición a responder, por los buenos tiempos —comenta Xichen en un tono sarcástico, deteniéndose ante la puerta que les separaba de la boca del lobo.

—¿Tú? ¿Haciendo bromas? No creí que llegaría el día —Mingjue respira profundamente, antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta. Si calmando sus nervios o su ira, Xichen no estaba muy seguro de cuál era—. Sin embargo tampoco creí que llegaría el día en que estaría defendiéndole y heme aquí.

Al abrir la puerta y entrar, inmediatamente tiene la sensación de haberse sumergido bajo el agua. Allí, en esa habitación sin ventanas y con una ventilación muy pobre, el sonido de sus pisadas era absorbido por las paredes. Insonorizados. Allí, en ese minúsculo cuarto iluminado apenas por una bombilla fluorescente, las paredes también parecían absorber el color, dejando todo de un lúgubre tono grisáceo.

Y en medio de la habitación, de un lado de la mesa redonda. Con ambas manos esposadas y amarradas sobre la mesa. Incluso mientras estaban a sus espaldas, Xichen podía ver que Jin Guangyao desprendía el aura de alguien que se sabía en control de la situación y estaba muy cómodo con ello.

—_Estimados_ —dice en un tono dulcemente cordial. Y no le está mirando, pero sabe muy bien que hay una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro, adornada por sus ojos de media luna y sus encantadores hoyuelos—. ¿A qué debo el placer?

Como siempre, están a su merced.

* * *

**FINALLY INTRODUCING, TAMARINDO!**

_Bueno, al menos volví antes que terminara el año JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA nomepeguenporfa_

_¡Espero que tuvieran buenas navidades! Y si no celebran la navidad, ¡espero que tuvieran una buena semana!_

_Pasen un feliz año, y recuerden no revivir a los muertos, no planear la muerte de nadie, no cortar lenguas ni ojos, no correr en el receso de las nubes y no empujar a nadie por las escaleras. ¿Eso es todo? -revisa las notas- Sí, creo que con eso lo cubro todo. ¡Ah sí, no trenen fuegos artificiales y no beban si van a conducir!_

_¡Recuerden dejar un review, me encantaría leer lo que opinan!_

_**Stay tunned!**_

_**;Tamarindo Amargo**_


End file.
